


Pet the Puppy

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, based on the cool and pop animal set once again, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: Otoya loves his pets, maybe a bit too much.-happy extremely late birthday otoya!





	Pet the Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> so this took me a mental breakdown to write cause i literally finished it and then i deleted everything and the notes app i use doesn't save past versions so this is a second version lol
> 
> it's crap, it's rushed, it's 2am, it's gratuitous porn, it's petting a puppy.

Otoya flopped his head down on Tokiya's lap, begging with cute puppy eyes for pets. Tokiya looked away from his book with a fond smile as be began stroking the silky crimson hair. He left his right hand on autopilot as he went back to his novel.

Otoya sighed in content as he turned his body around so Tokiya could have greater access. His tail wagged excitedly at the feeling.

Tokiya's hand then began scratching at the back of Otoya's golden ears, causing waves of pleasure to overcome Otoya. This was one of his weakest spots.

“T-That feels so good Tokiyaa.”

His breathing became hotter and turned into pants. He found himself rutting into the couch in an attempt to gain friction against his growing erection. He felt heavy amounts of precum building up and soaking through his pants and underwear already.

_'Oh no, oh no, this is bad… I'm getting so hot from Tokiya's petting and I'm going to get the sofa dirty at this point,’_ was his last coherent thought. After that, he was consumed by the need for Tokiya's knot to breed him over and over again.

Then Tokiya took his soft, cute ear in his hand and began stroking it.

Otoya went haywire. He became acutely aware that he was facing Tokiya's crotch. Even though he wasn't hard yet, his dick still bulged out against the fabric. His feral brain pinpointed Tokiya's musky scent and he instinctively pressed his nose against the bulge. His nose filled up with his mate's scent and, along with the constant petting and grinding on the couch, his eyes rolled up in ecstasy. The scent was so delicious, Otoya drooled all over the covered cock and made a right mess of Tokiya's pants.

Desperate whines, intermittent with heavy panting, began to fill up the room while a possessive growl grew in volume.

Tokiya pulled Otoya up by the collar, revealing the puppy's blissed, aroused face.

Otoya's eyes refocused on the wolf in front of him, revealing his sadistic, depraved smile at the sight of his desperate puppy.

Otoya's tail wagged in happiness.

Turns out Tokiya had planned this from the very beginning, after all.

* * *

 

“Hehe, I'm putting it all in now- Oh!”

Otoya threw his head back in pleasure and pain as Tokiya's thick cock entered him. He cried out and strong arms held him steady.

Tokiya suppressed the feral wolf in him that would love nothing more than to breed Otoya with his knot until his pups overfilled from the tight ass. Despite all that, he knew Otoya only fingered himself briefly before clambering on top of Tokiya's lap in a need for dick. Meaning he was susceptible to hurting himself.

Tokiya would never forgive himself if his love hurt himself because and it was his fault.

Otoya finally sank down all the way and whined in pleasure as he felt so full from the erection in him. The cockhead lightly brushed against his prostate and he yelped while his body shook from the stimulation.

“God, Otoya you're still so tight even though you have a cock in you almost every day,” Tokiya moaned, “you're taking it so well even though you barely prepared yourself.”

A perverted expression grew on the puppy's face.

“That's because I love the stretch of your thick knot so much,” Otoya giggled.

Tokiya lost it and lunged at the lightly bruised spot on Otoya's neck, giving him a beautiful fresh mark. Everyone already knew that Otoya was his but it wouldn't hurt to give everyone a friendly reminder from time to time. If time to time was every second day.

Otoya began moving his hips and riding Tokiya as if his life depended on it, which to be fair was true. Otoya would be a completely different puppy if he didn't get filled to the brim with cum every few days. No one liked a grumpy, angry Otoya.

He had been so desperate for Tokiya that he didn't even get the chance to strip his clothes off. Oh well, Tokiya liked it better when he came on his clothes, staining them white, anyway.

Otoya's ass felt perfect around Tokiya, and he felt his knot gradually growing in size from the pleasure and need. Tokiya roughly pulled at the golden retriever tail, causing the puppy to squeal and shiver in pleasure.

Tokiya timed another rough tug with a brutal hit of Otoya's prostate, causing him to lose control and come all over his hoodie and t-shirt and Tokiya's shirt. Otoya cried and sobbed from the overstimulation and slumped against Tokiya, his head buried in his shoulder. He felt so messy.

The knot was still growing larger.

Tokiya pushed Otoya down on the sofa and began roughly fucking into the puppy. He had an unforgivable grip on the crimson hair and growled into Otoya's ear.

“I'm nowhere near finished until I fill you up with my pups to the point you're overflowing. So make sure you accept everything, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> really hope this was okay, i might have to go back and edit parts later when i'm sane.
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
